Tails the Betrayed
by Jonathan112
Summary: Short summary inside. Not your average "Tails is betrayed" fanfic. Contains character death, blood and gore and as so, is rated M. I own nothing but possible OCs.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This won't be your average "Tails gets betrayed" fanfic. Oh no, this will be a rather disturbing story so, it is rated M for character death, blood and gore plus some mild swearing ("F" word will be censored). I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Tails the Betrayed

_Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed fox with the ability to fly due to said tails. What if their was side of him NONE of the Freedom Fighters knew about? What if they found out the day they stormed Robotnik's fortress? What if...they only saw the monster?_

* * *

Prologue: Death of Robotnik

Robotropolis; Southern Wall of Robotnik's Fortress...

"Is everybody ready?" asked Sally to the Freedom Fighters behind her.

"You bet Sal!" said Sonic giving her a thumbs up.

"Too bad Tails couldn't come along." said Rotor as he set explosives to blow open the wall.

Everybody agrees on that and some wonder why the two-tailed fox didn't come with but quickly drop the topic as Rotor tells them to stand clear as he activates the explosives.

*EXPLOSION*

The group then enters the Fortress and instead of encountering a massive horde of SWAT bots, they see the robotic version of a blood bath. Robotic pieces are strewn everywhere, oil covers the walls and Snively is in a fetal position before he sees them and runs up to them, fear clearly evident in his eyes.

"The Freedom Fighters! Please, you have to help me! Uncle Julian is in trouble!" said Snively running up to them.

"And how do we know we can trust you, banana beak?" said Sonic crossing his arms.

"It's Mr. Banana Beak to you hedgehog! And this isn't a trick...for once! Julian is in REAL DANGER!" snapped Snively.

"Can we trust him?" said Rotor.

"Knuckles, watch him." said Sally and a red Echidna with spikes gloves walks forward and cracks his knuckles along with his neck.

"With pleasure." said Knuckles smirking.

Snively gulps.

"Okay, let's go 'save' Buttnik!" said Sonic zooming forward.

* * *

Control Room...

A blood-orange two-tailed 14-year-old fox was sitting on the dead body of Robotnik, his throat ripped out.

"I enjoyed the times we fought Robotnik, but I guess the good times had to end sometime right?" said the fox, his eyes and the gem on his chest a bright red. He smirked as he began carving his name into Robotnik's chest with the rusty bloody knife he had in his hand before a proximity alert went off and he panicked.

"Shit! Sonic and the others are coming! They can't see me like this!" said the fox as he looked for a way out but...

*EXPLOSION*

...fate had other plans as the door to the room was blown open and all of the Freedom Fighters were standing in the doorway and their faces showed shock. Snively's head then popped into view and his eyes went wide as he saw his dead uncle, his throat brutally ripped out.

"Uncle Julian!" cried Snively before he and Antoine fainted.

Everyone then turned their attention to the two-tailed fox in the room as he stood their in shock, his eyes blue but his gem orange. The fox's fur was blood-orange, his gloves a bloody-white, along with his orange sneakers mixed with blood. The fox began backing up as he dropped the knife. Sonic then ran up to the fox and grabbed him by the fur around his collar and pulled him close.

"What have you done?!" growled Sonic.

"What does it look like?! I killed Robotnik!" snapped the fox before his gem went blue.

"What for?!"

"Gee, if he went to prison he would just escape and cause this whole mess all over again!"

"So _murdering_ him was the only way?!"

"Better than what you guys had planned! Execution by firing squad? He'd escape before you'd even get the squad ready! And what are you guys even doing here? You weren't suppose to be here for another hour!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Sonic, hold it. Look around." said Sally looking at the phrases written in blood on the walls.

Here's what they said: **"Tails Doll was here."**

**"Do you fear me?"**

**"Can you feel the sunshine?"**

**"Are you afraid yet?"**

**"Tails Doll is coming."**

The group then looks at Robotnik's corpse and see the words "Tails Doll" carved into his chest.

"Who are you?" said Sonic glaring at the fox.

"Like I'll tell you anything Sonic." said the fox sticking out his tongue.

"Hold it." said Sally getting out a syringe and stabbing it into the fox's arm and drawing a small sample of blood and putting it into the scanner of NICOLE.

"NICOLE, see if you can match up this DNA."

_"Scanning Sally..." _said the handheld and the fox's gem went white.

_"Match found Sally."_

In the next five seconds, everything hit the fan. Upon seeing whose DNA the fox's matched, Sally dropped the handheld and gasped, her eyes wide in shock and Sonic grabbed the handheld and looked at the results and he gaped and then looked at the fox who was now crying.

"T-Tails?" said Sonic too stunned at what was just revealed.

"I wasn't supposed to be caught Sonic. I was just supposed to come in, kill Robotnik, carve the name 'Tails Doll' into his chest and leave before you guys came." said Tails as he fell to his knees.

"W-why?"

"Why what?! Kill Robotnik and end this stupid war?! Think about it! We've been at war with the fathead since I was four! Can you imagine ten years of misery?! Constantly on the lookout for SWAT bots, Badniks and whatever else Robotnik threw at us! Sure I had to sabotage some of our stuff to make 'Tails Doll' look like a two-way enemy, but this whole night was supposed to be worth it!"

"Wait. Tails Doll? You mean that spy of Robotnik's that looks somewhat like you?" said Rotor confused.

"Ha hah ha. You don't get it do you?! Tails Doll never existed! I made up the stupid doll name's just to throw you guys off my trail! If I was found before now, everything I worked for would be for lost!"

"B-But your fur, it's supposed to be yellow." said Bunnie.

"No it isn't. My fur color is really blood-orange I would just dye it yellow."

"But what's with the gem around your neck?"

"I don't know about that one. But this whole night is ruined! I wasn't supposed to be found out! I never was! But since I killed the enemy, nothing can be done about it." said Tails smirking.

"Oh really?" said Sally, "St. John, Antoine!"

Antoine shot up and saluted as a skunk stood beside him and followed suite.

"Arrest Miles 'Tails' Prower on accounts of treason and false information." said Sally pointing at Tails.

"WHAT?!" said Tails, his gem going yellow-orange, "You can't do this! I f**ing killed Robotnik for you! You should be grateful!"

"How can we be grateful when we don't even know you?" said Sally looking away as St. John and Antoine put cuffs on Tails' hands and tails.

"You can't do this! I saved you guys the trouble of killing him yourselves! Let me go stinkbomb!" said Tails struggling against his captors.

"You can't do this to me! I saved millions of lives! I'm not a traitor!"

As Tails was dragged away Sally burst out crying and Sonic hugged her to comfort her.

* * *

Next Day; Tails' Prison Cell...

Tails was carving lines in the rock wall next to him with the knife from last night, his eyes dulled a bit as his gem was blue and the dried up river of tears showing on his face.

"You have a visitor freak." said the guard opening the cell and in walked Bunnie.

Tails rammed the knife into the rock wall and sat up as Bunnie sat across from him.

"So, what are-"

*CRACK!*

Tails curled over as Bunnie hit him in the stomach with her robotic arm...

*SLAP!*

...and then slapped him across the face with it too. He looked up with hurt, betrayal, and regret in his blue eyes yet Bunnie ignored it.

"Ah can't believe Ah ever saw ya as a son Tails. Ya ain't the two-tailed fox Ah grew to love." said Bunnie before she stormed out of the cell crying.

Tails got up and pulled the knife out and starting digging into the wall again.

'Sonic tried to Spin Dash me, Rotor tried to shoot me, Knuckles nearly broke my ribs, Sally slapped me, Antoine punched me...harder than I thought he could, Dulcy...she tail-slapped me...I think that's everyone...well, time to escape.' thought Tails before he kicked the wall down and ran out of the room and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Cliffside; 20 Minutes Later...

The wind howled as lightning flashed and thunder crashed overhead. Tails tied his two tails together and walked towards the cliff before he turned around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Why Tails? Why?" said Sonic still in disbelief.

"I already told you why; to get rid of Robotnik. But now, everyone's betrayed me." said Tails as he backed up towards the cliff.

"Betrayed you?! No! You betrayed US!"

"Whichever way you see it, it no longer matters. Goodbye Sonic." said Tails leaning back, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you-Tails! NO!" said Sonic rushing forward and reached for Tails' hand but missed as the two-tailed fox plummeted towards the water below and hit the surface of the water...hard. Even from 50 feet in the air, Sonic could see the blood rise to the water's surface and he clenched his fists before he slammed them into ground.

"Why?!" whispered Sonic in anger.

* * *

3 Months Later; Unexplored Island...

Footprints, along with drag marks were seen on a sandy beach as a two-tailed fox tiredly walked towards the forest region and collapsed in a hut that was part of a large underground research facility.

The sign outside the hut read: "Property of Miles 'Tails Prower"

Tails dragged himself up to the medical table and began stitching up his wounds until they were all fixed up and then he looked at the mirror and smiled, his sharp teeth showing.

"Time to have some fun." said Tails as he walked deeper into his hidden lab.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I know what you're thinking, "This doesn't make any sense", well just wait and see. If you're wondering what I did, I combined Tails and Tails Doll yet made it so Tails Doll was just a made up person that Tails used as cover so his plan to kill Robotnik would work, but as you can see it didn't quite go as planned.

Don't worry, I plan to have a new enemy come in to replace Robotnik. Might be Tails himself or someone entirely different.

Note: Expect Tails to become a bounty hunter and trust me...*shudders*...the ideas aren't pretty with his personality this time around.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Aftermath

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath

6 Years Later...

_After Tails "death" Robotropolis was torn down and New Mobotropolis took its place. Technology and Medicine gained strides as the years went by, the only problem was crime and poverty. Crime became so bad that, the House of Acorn had to hire bounty hunters, mercenaries, and other contract killers just to get rid of the various gangs. The Freedom Fighters broke up and, shockingly, Antoine was the first to break from the group because he was "just following orders". Mighty from the Chaotix went into a depression because he was one of the few that saw Tails as a friend even when he was seen as monster by everyone else._

_If you went looking for Mighty, you'd find him in a bar, drunk beyond belief that would make Tsunade look sober._

_One of the mercenaries that the House hired called himself "The Doll Man". The reason why he calls himself that? How about we let you see for yourselves?_

* * *

Abandoned Warehouse; Knothole...

"Come on man! Hurry up! I got a bad feeling!" said one of the ten thugs in the building.

"Geez, what crawled up your a$$ and died?" said one of the other thugs.

"Haven't you heard?! They sent the Doll Man after us!"

"He's just a folk story parents tell their kids to get them to go to sleep."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." said a new voice and they all turn to see a 20-year-old fox with two tails with red on the tips, blue fur, a red gem on his chest, and his head hung low as if he was looking at the ground. Everyone burst out laughing and one of the thugs, a Dalmatian, stepped forward and poked the guy in the chest.

"And what are you gonna do?" said the Dalmatian with smirk.

"Glad you asked." said the fox as he pulled out a machete and rammed it into the dog's chest and pulled him close.

"How's this?" said the fox before he ripped open the dog's throat and tossed him aside and he looked up, his teeth showing in a sinisterly toothy smile.

"Let's play." said the fox advancing with the machete and remaining nine thugs back up in fear before one shoots him.

The fox looks away and the thug smirks before the fox looks back at him with the same twisted smile on his face as he spits the bullet out.

"That tickled."

The thugs then unload their guns into the fox yet when the clicking of empty clips sounds, he's still standing.

"Is that all?" said the fox smirking before the lights go out and eight out of the nine are dead as the lights come back on. The thug, a Border Collie, begins backing away before he turns around to run only to have a butcher knife rammed into his stomach where he is disemboweled and his intestines splatter onto the floor.

"That was fun. We play again another time?" said the fox, the smile never leaving his face as he walked over and sat down in a nearby chair and dialed 9-1-1 on the cellphone he had on him and waited.

"Knothole Police Department, what's the emergency?" said the police officer on duty.

"[Childishly] Mission Complete. Doll Man finish job, requesting cleanup crew." said the fox with a fake voice.

"A unit will be sent over immediately."

* * *

20 Minutes Later...

Four officers got out of the squad car and entered the warehouse only to gag at the sight and smell. Every time the Doll Man was given a job, it was like he would torture his targets to death and then he would leave a very life-like fox doll in a chair and the thing would ask for the payment and the officers would put the check in its hand and then a Jigsaw Doll(1) laugh would erupt from the doll and the lights would flicker off and when they came back on the doll was gone.

"Pay me." said the fox doll, the smile never leaving its face and cop shakingly handed the check to the doll.

"*Jigsaw Doll Laugh*" laughed the doll causing the cop to piss himself and then the lights went out and when they came back on, the doll was gone.

"I hate cleanup when he does these jobs." said one of the other cops.

* * *

Unknown Location; 1 Hours Later...

A two-tailed fox entered his apartment and dropped the bag of money he got from the check on the floor and he walked into the bathroom and washed off his face to reveal the blood-orange fur.

He smirked as he thought how everything went. With his friends' betrayal, he let go of his friendly personality and went with the more sadistic personality he used to use in secrecy but tonight he invited a friend over and he wondered how the armadillo would react, if he weren't drunk. He learned that Mighty saw him as friend despite his..."dark" side and was also surprised with Antoine and had being trying to find the Coyote for the past six years but no luck came and decided just to deal with Mighty for now.

The fox spray painted the blue dye back onto his face and then he heard a knock at the door and answered it to see the red armadillo standing there, bangs under his eyes which were also bloodshot, his gloves torn and old looking, Mighty also had a thin beard on his muzzle. His shoes were also covered in grime and looked shredded.

"You wanted to see me?" asked the armadillo, his voice dry and emotionless.

"Have a seat Mighty." said the fox pointing towards the sofa.

Mighty sat down and watched as the fox took a seat across from him in an old chair.

"Tell me about your Tails friend." said the fox.

"All that I remember is that he had yellow dyed fur, two tails hence his nickname which everyone called him, sapphire blue eyes, and a knack for machinery. Sonic and everybody else got him killed because he was a 'monster' even though he killed Robotnik, sure a little gruesomely, but it got the job done. Still can't believe they pardoned Snively..." said Mighty.

"What if I were to say Tails survived?"

"If I was drunk, I'd say you're crazy. But since I'm not, I'd say, where's the proof? Just because I'm no longer with the Choatix doesn't mean I let my skills slip."

"Okay, how's this then? I know almost everything about everybody in the Freedom Fighters, I originally built Sonic's plane, Sonic used to be my brother before he betrayed me, and the same goes for everybody except you and Antoine which still surprises me."

"One thing though, if you are Tails, why is your fur blue?"

The fox grabs a wet towel and wipes his face clean of any dye to reveal the blood-orange fur underneath and the fox smirks revealing his teeth.

"I still don't see much proof. You could of double-dyed your fur." said Mighty.

"Okay then how much of Robotnik's death was told?" asked the fox.

"I saw the body but the cover story was he died fighting Sonic."

"Do you remember what the name carved into Robotnik's chest was?"

Mighty nods.

"Is this correct then: 'Tails Doll'?"

"How do you know?" asked Mighty still skeptical.

"One, I did that to him; two, I did it to him. It was rather fun ripping his throat out."

Suddenly Tails is pulled into a hug and he looks dumbfounded before he hears Mighty crying.

"Six years? Why? I missed the smiling two-tailed fox that went away after Robotnik's death." said the armadillo.

"A part of me is still that fox Mighty, but I'm more sadistic than before. You can blame Sonic and the others for that. So where's Antoine?"

"Don't know buddy. He disappeared two years back and nobody's found a trace of him."

"Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for him. By the way Mighty, clean yourself up."

"Nice seeing you again Tails. And I'll try on that last bit."

"Good. Bye." said Tails as Mighty left, "And don't tell anyone you saw me!"

"Got it."

Tails then went to the backroom of his apartment and looked at all the photos he had.

"One, Two, I pick you for my next target..." said Tails throwing a Bowie Knife into a picture of Snively who was dressed as an Ambassador for the House of Acorn.

He smiled evilly.

"I wonder how baldy is doin'?" mused Tails to himself as he sharpened his various knives in the backroom.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I brought Mighty the Armadillo back and decided to make him one of the few friends Tails had after he was labeled as a "monster" and I hope you, the readers, like it that I at least brought back the red armadillo.

Tails is more sadistic than you thought right?

(1) If you don't know what a Jigsaw Doll is, watch the SAW movies.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. The Hidden Threats

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. Expect characters from alternate movies, games, stories, etc. to make appearances in later chapters now.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hidden Threats

Downunda

A black helicopter with the words "4500X" on the tail flew towards the Freedom Fighter Research base. The troops stationed there got into position as the helicopter landed, all unaware of the pilot flickering out of existence before the helicopter transformed and had its right arm turn into a massive cannon.

"Weapons on the ground! NOW!" said the machine and most of the troops listened and dropped their weapons but a few open fired on him and so began a battle as those who followed the machine's order ran for cover while those that didn't were vaporized and ripped apart by the big mech until there were none left. The machine picked up one of the downed soldiers who was dressed completely in black and he carefully removed the hood and saw a robotic face and he dropped the body before he charged his cannon and fired, destroying the entire facility before he walked over to the Data Storage area and ripped out the terminal as he downloaded every file.

"Scans show illegal roboticization experiments in Downunda, Knothole, South Island, Angel Island, and about 65% of Mobius being used for experiments in roboticization. Unable to locate source of experiments. Target: Miles 'Tails' Prower; status: deceased, scans show otherwise. Mission: Search and Protect." said the machine before he transformed back into a helicopter and dropped a bomb as it flashed before everyone within a five mile radius of the base was vaporized and all electronics fried.

A F-22 Raptor Jet then flew next to the helicopter and transformed in mid-flight.

"I think that was a little harsh Blackout." said StarScream V2 as he flew next to the helicopter.

"My apologies StarScream, but I double-checked the files. Everyone there was guilty of illegal roboticization experiments." said the helicopter.

" *Sigh* Why was it only me and you sent here anyway?"

"War spread our forces thin, only we could be sparred for this mission."

"Well, let's get it over with. I'll track down the target, meet up with me if you can." said StarScream before he transformed into his jet form and took off.

"Very well." said the helicopter flying off to the west.

* * *

Tails Hidden Lab...

Tails was looking over the data his spy satellites gave him and frowned.

"Illegal roboticization experiments? Downunda base wiped out? Something's wrong, time to speed up my visit to Snotly." said Tails as he walked towards the teleportation device in his lab and activated it.

* * *

Snively's apartment...

Snively was watching TV when he grabbed an old photo of him and his Uncle Julian and a sad smile came to his face.

"Just because I loathed your insults and you yourself doesn't mean I wanted that kind of death for you _Julian._" said Snively with a smirk as he could hear his uncle yelling at him for calling him that and he set the picture back down and went back to dealing with the paperwork he had.

Snively's hair had actually started to grow back on the back and sides of his head, it was only the top that was still bald.

Suddenly the lights started flickering and he jumped up and grabbed the .45 caliber handgun he kept hidden in his desk. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed the hand his gun was in and twisted it so he had to drop the gun.

"Hello Snively. Remember me?" said Tails smiling.

"Y-You! W-what do you want?" said Snively fear filling him to the core.

"Information. Tell me, are you performing illegal roboticization experiments?"

"You came here over THAT?! I have nothing to do with it! Do you realize I am in charge in finding out who's been doing it?! Honestly, I preferred you as Sonic's sidekick!"

*CRACK!*

"NGH!"

"Say that hedgehog's name again and I slit your throat and let you die here understand?!" snapped Tails his eyes and gem going red and Snively nods vigorously.

"Another thing, where's Antoine?"

"How should I know? He disappeared two years ago, nobody's found him. The last thing I heard from him was he was in some asylum for the mentally insane."

"You're lying."

"You want proof?" said Snively grabbing an old newspaper and slams it into Tails' chest, "HERE!"

Tails grabs the newspaper and snaps it straight and reads.

_"Antoine De'Coolette, former Freedom Fighter War Hero sent to Knothole Maximum Security Prison for the Mentally Insane._

_Antoine claims Freedom Fighter wrongly killed Tails and everything the government says is complete bull**_

_Antoine stripped of rank after assaulting King Sonic with intent to kill"_

Tails' eyes widened at the revelation that Antoine was probably not in his right of mind and then turned towards Snively.

"Did he even have a trial?" said Tails glaring at the short man.

"N-no. After he attacked Sonic they just threw him in and then he just disappeared without a trace, some say he killed himself, others say he escaped, some even say he's behind the roboticization experiments." said Snively shrugging.

"Okay thanks for the information. Now, I'm hungry." said Tails pulling out a butcher knife and advancing on Snively who went wide eyed.

"N-Now, now, l-let's calm down. I-I never did anything to you, well not before you killed my uncle. Don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want, honest!" said Snively getting on his knees and begging.

Tails stopped to think it over, unaware of Snively smirking as he pulled a gun from his boot and then Tails attention was back on him as he cocked the gun.

"Still so naïve aren't you?"

*GUNSHOT!*

Tails clutched his chest as the bullet clipped his gem and went in causing him to bleed and Snively' smirk grew bigger.

"That gem of yours must be really important if it causes you pain if I clipped it. Well, then..." said Snively grabbing the hidden shotgun under his desk.

"...EAT BUCKSHOT TAILS!"

*GUNSHOT!*

Tails narrowly avoided the pellets as they obliterated the sofa and then he up-turned the coffee table which was being slowly blasted away as Snively advanced.

*GUNSHOT!*

*GUNSHOT!*

"Six years I waited for you *GUNSHOT!* to show your murderous face, now I can avenge Uncle Julian!" said Snively blasting the table apart some more before he rounded the corner and blasted the floor instead of Tails and he saw a blood trail and he smirked.

"So, the little fox is hurt and scared...kind of like when I first captured you and_ Sonic_ had to save your two-tailed a$$ from me."

"Come out little fox, your head will look good over my fireplace." said Snively following the blood trail until it abruptly ended and then something wet dripped on his head and he looked up as Tails fell on top of him.

*GUNSHOT!*

*Flesh getting cut!*

Snively clutched the stump of his hand as it squirted blood and he glared at Tails.

"You don't plan to kill me, I can see it in your eyes. But if you don't kill me I can tell Sonic and everyone in the whole world that you're alive." said Snively with a smirk.

"I don't plan to kill you, but you'll lose your tongue." said Tails advancing.

"What?"

Tails slams Snively against the wall, then slams both his tails into the man's stomach causing him to stick out his tongue and then Tails cuts it off and eats it before he knocks Snively out and walks away.

"So glad we had this chat Snotly." said Tails as he left and the police arrived unaware of the fox walking by them just left the crime scene due to him changing his fur to blue-orange.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I hope people liked the Tails vs. Snively scene, short I know but I wanted to do it. Can anyone guess who Snively acted like when he begged Tails to spare him?


	4. What the F is going on!

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: What the f** is happening?!

Tails was walking down a sidewalk, using his tails like a huge umbrella as he walked, thinking things over. Antoine is apparently mentally unstable, no telling how he would react. Various other things were going on that made absolutely no sense to Tails when suddenly two portals opened in front of him and he pulled out two machetes and got into a stance.

From the first portal came a large furry creature and from the second one came another creature and then the portals closed and both got up clutching their heads.

"What happened?" said the second one clutching his head as he got up.

The huge furry one growled out something that sounded something like "I don't know" and then they noticed each other and they noticed they looked exactly alike, aside from the big one being shaggier and wilder-looking.

"This is awkward." said Tails twirling his machetes absentmindedly.

"You said it. Hey, where's-" said the second one who looked halfway robotic before another portal opened and another figure came through, hovering.

"Why'd you go before me Miles?" said the doll, his gem yellow.

Tails spoke what they were all thinking, "WHAT THE F** IS GOING ON?!"

"That's what we want to know too." said the robotic two-tailed fox brushing himself off.

Suddenly police sirens wail in the distance and Tails looks around.

"Follow me, all of you." said Tails taking off and the three follow him until they get to Tails' apartment and he locks the door.

"Okay, robotic fox freak and creepy doll, names, now." said Tails sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm Miles, but I guess I'd be an alternate version of you and by the way, I'm not a freak." said Miles crossing his arms.

"One, you're half cybernetic so you're a freak." said Tails twirling a butcher knife in his hand.

"Funny thing though, shoot me, I dare you." said Miles exposing his chest.

"Okay." said Tails pulling out a 9mm handgun.

*GUNSHOT*

*CLANG!*

*Bullet ricochets*

Everyone ducks before it embeds itself in the floating doll yet it does nothing, except his gem turns yellow.

"Was that supposed to hurt Miles?" asked Tails Doll looking at Miles.

"If you were flesh and blood yes, but what did it feel like?"

"Felt like a hornet sting at high-speeds."

"So you're a robotic version of me?" said Tails pointing at Miles.

"Yep, and no I wasn't roboticized I was built by Robotnik, my life was ruined upon me turning twelve." said Miles leaning against the nearby wall, his still organic eye narrowing as tears threatened to form.

"I friends with Miles!" said Tails Doll hovering near Miles, his gem green.

"You?" said Tails pointing at the wild-looking version of himself.

The wild-version grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote on it and showed it to him.

_"Can't talk in this form. Talk in morning." _(Please note that his writing is very sloppy)

"Morning should be in about ten seconds..." said Tails bored.

And within ten seconds the feral version is staggering back in pain before he looks like a 18-year-old Tails and he cracks his neck.

"Tails the Cursed, better known as Prowler, at your service." said Prowler as he leaned back in a chair.

"So each of you are an alternate version of me?" said Tails pointing the knife in his hands at each of them and they nod. Suddenly a red-black hedgehog enters the room, his eyes wide.

"Since when does Faker have so many fangirls?!" said the hedgehog, his eyes wide and Tails and Prowler look at the laughing Miles and T.D.

"This is Shade from my world." said Miles introducing the hedgehog to them. (Care to guess who Shade is the alternate version of?)

"How could he be mistaken for that dipshit? He looks nothing like him." said Tails before he found claws against his neck and a three-barreled plasma cannon pointed at his head.

"Talk about Sonic like that again and I'll blast your head off." growled Miles.

"Same here but I'll rip your head off and eat it." growled Prowler.

"What'd I say?" said Tails, his gem yellow and his eyes wide.

"Miles, killed Sonic due to his programming and hates himself for that. Prowler, I have no idea." said Shade.

"I see him as my brother but my power gets in my way of our friendship along with everybody else I'm friends with." said Prowler as he removed his claws from Tails' neck and Miles reverted his arm to normal.

"What power?"

"I...turn into a Werefox at night and deal with criminals." said Prowler looking away before he clutched the wall in anger, cracking it.

"Prowler need a hug." said T.D hugging Prowler, shocking him and he looks at Miles.

"He's a good guy in my world." said Miles shrugging.

"So (points at Prowler) you're a monster at night that deals with criminals, (points at Miles) you're a robotic freak with a doll replica, and he's (points at Shade) an emo, and I'm a sadistic murdering freak with a bad case of sarcasm that's out for revenge against Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters, minus Antoine and Mighty."

"Who'd you kill?" asked all four, narrowing their eyes.

"Robotnik. By the way, in this world Tails Doll was just an alias I used." said Tails shrugging and everyone felt the atmosphere darken.

"YOU STOLE MY ACT!" yelled T.D his gem and eyes turning red as his teeth and claws came out before he took a deep breath and put them away.

"Sorry." said the doll innocently, his gem blue.

"I don't mind sharing the hack 'n' slash deal, but I really just feel betrayed."

"Why's that?" said Miles raising his only eyebrow.

"Oh, I kill Robotnik, Sonic and everybody else see me after I...carve my alias name into his chest, I get arrested instead of receiving gratitude, thrown in jail, hurt by everyone, Antoine was a shocker he hits harder than he looks like he could. I leave and well, I'm slowly plotting my revenge while also helping them even though I loath it...somebody's roboticizing people again. Snively's out." said Tails looking upset.

"Why's Snively out?" asked Miles.

* * *

Switch to Knothole Hospital...

Snively had bandages covering his arm and lower face and he sighed.

* * *

Back at Tails' Apartment...

"You don't want to know what I did to him." said Tails smiling sinisterly sending chills down Prowler, Miles, T.D, and Shade's spines.

"You three better get yourselves registered as citizens or else some people might get suspicious."

"Fine. Come on, let's go." said Shade before he opened the door and screaming fangirls block his way and he slams the door in their faces.

"WHY ARE THEY AFTER ME?!" screamed Shade and the four chuckle before he sends them death glares and they whistle innocently.

* * *

5 Hours Later; Registration Building...

Prowler was the first one up due to his...condition.

"Name?" asked the desk lady, a cheetah.

"Prowler." said the fox watching the sun carefully.

"Age?"

"18"

"Height?"

"6'5" "

"Weight?"

"200, all of its muscle mind you."

"Fur color?"

"Yellow and white"

"Eye color?"

"Blue. Do you mind hurrying up?"

"Just a minute sir."

After two minutes, she hands him his ID card and he takes it, puts it in his wallet and puts it into his shoe before he zooms out of there as the sun begins to set and goes into nearby alleyway and hides. Shade is next but he's wearing a brown trench coat with sunglasses.

"Name?" says the lady.

"Shade the Hedgehog." says Shade.

"Age?"

"28."

"Height?"

"5'3" "

"Weight?"

"Same weight as...King Sonic..." said Shade with self-loathing.

"Fur color?"

"Red and Black."

"Eye color?"

"Red."

After she hands him his card he walks out but his coat snags on the door and is pulled off of him and the fangirls surround him.

"AAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT SONIC! GUYS HELP!" yells Shade as he's dragged away by the fangirl horde.

"Name?" asked the lady as Miles stepped forward.

(Italics when Miles are speaking means he's talking robotic-like)

_"Gamma-59B, also known as Miles."_

"Height?"

_" 5'7" "_

"Weight?"

_"Average 14-year-old fox."_

"Fur color?"

_"Yellow and White"_

"Eye color?"

_"Sapphire"_

A few minutes later, he's handed his card and walks out but then comes back.

_"Forgot this bit of information. Malfunction in creation process resulted in this unit having two tails." _said Miles accessing the memories he wished he didn't have.

After the correction, he walks out.

Tails Doll then hovers up to the desk.

"Name?"

"Tails Doll, no relation to Tails though." said the doll, his gem white.

"Age?"

"10"

"Height?"

" 3'5" "

"Weight?"

"80"

"Fur color?"

"Red"

"Eye color?"

"Blue"

After she hands him his card he takes it and puts it into a wallet he has hidden in his chest and the pocket disappears once the wallet is back inside.

"Smile." said T.D showing his teeth and he gave the desk lady a mild heart attack as she fell back in her chair, stark white.

"That's for taking too long." said T.D hovering out of the building.

The group meets up, except Prowler and Shade but a few minutes later Shade walks up to the group, his shoulders slumped and his face covered in lip stick.

"The horror..." muttered Shade as he slumped to the ground before a massive paw was placed on his shoulder and he jumped into Miles' arms with a girly scream.

"Is that all it takes to scare you now Shade?" said Miles chuckling.

"You try dealing with a fangirl horde! It's very traumatizing!" snapped Shade.

Prowler then walks forward out of the shadows in his Werefox form, his eyes yellow and dilated, his fur a darker yellow and more feral looking. Prowler then pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_"Sorry." _says the writing on the paper yet very sloppy.

"So what do we do?" said Miles looking around.

"I have a job that involves taking out a large underground drug business, want to come?" said Tails brandishing a machete.

"Got nothing better to do, why not?" said Shade shrugging and the others agree.

"Chaos Control!" said Shade holding a green Chaos Emerald and the group finds themselves at the warehouse.

Tails Doll then pulls out a Record Player and a record that says "Can you feel the sunshine?" on it. He puts it on the player and starts it.

["Can you feel the sunshine?" plays]

Tails Doll's claws then come out as his height doubles and his teeth also come out as he walks into the building. Shade Chaos Controls in an AK-47 and runs into the building. Miles transforms his arm into his three-barreled plasma cannon with mini-missile launchers attached to it and charges in. Prowler howls before he jumps in through a window.

Tails shrugs before he causally walks in whistling "Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton".

*Gunfire*

*Screaming*

*Growling*

*Roaring*

*Explosions*

*Flesh getting ripped apart*

Across the street a man with a black cloak and a blue-green mask watches the scene with glee and then he notices the audiences weird stares.

"I had nothing to do with the portals people. Now back off so I can enjoy the carnage." said the masked man childishly before he pulled out a Rocket Launcher and fires it at the camera.

*Static*

* * *

END CHAPTER

Bet nobody expected alternate versions of Tails to show up did they? Can you guess who Shade is an alternate version of?

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story.


	5. Angel Island

Author's Notes: To my readers, the previous chapter was to add a possible villain OC of mine but you won't know if he's good or bad to later. I am sorry if I made the previous chapter confusing and I will try to clear that up. Thank you for your time.

I own nothing except the man with the blue-green mask.

* * *

Chapter 4: Angel Island

Miles, Prowler, and Tails Doll were walking along the sidewalk, T.D hovering around the two, the three talking about their predicament.

"How'd we get here? I mean, sure its neat and different but...I don't like this version of us...he's...disturbing..." said Miles as he worked on his systems as he walked.

"How come you're not disturbed by me?" said Prowler as he walked with his hands behind his head, enjoying the sunshine while he could.

"One, you seem more like Tails Doll when ripping apart enemies. Tails, as we call him, is...brutal...he tortures them until his victim is dead. I mean, did you see what he did to the guy with the hookswords?"

"Disemboweled him, then ripped out his intestines and caused him to fall forward onto the hookswords. Even I agree that was brutal." said Prowler rubbing his neck.

The three stop and slowly look around a corner and see Tails ripping someone apart and they hide when the blood-orange fox turns towards them and then they slowly look again only to see Tails in front of them and they jump back and cringe when they see him smile.

"Meet you guys at my base, we're heading to pay Knuckles a visit." said Tails as he walked off and the three check out the corpse and Miles goes and throws up despite him being a machine and Prowler glares at the back of Tails as his fists clench at who this twisted fox killed.

_Fiona_

* * *

Hidden Lab; 2 Hours Later...

"Prowler, you coming?" said Tails as he entered the hangar and saw the 18-year-old leaning on the wall.

"No, I got something to take care of." said Prowler not meeting the twisted fox's gaze.

"Suit yourself. I don't care. Well, see ya later." said Tails getting into the plane followed by Miles and T.D.

The plane then left the hangar and Prowler headed back for New Mobotropolis and looked around and sighed.

'This version of myself is so twisted I don't trust him. He could turn on us, so I think it'd be better if I turn on him first. Even my power finds him...disturbing...' thought Miles as he walked towards the Royal Palace.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" said one of the guards pointing his machine gun at Prowler.

"An old friend wants a visit and unless you want to be kissing cement I suggest you let me pass." said Prowler glaring at the two.

"Like you could take us on."

"You two are so arrogant..." said Prowler before he charged forward, knocked the gun out of the first guard's hands and slammed his head against the gate wall knocking him into unconsciousness. He then slammed his fists against the sides of the second guard's head, hard enough to crack the helmet but not enough to severely injure the guy but enough to knock him out. Prowler then pushed the gate open despite its protests and walks in.

The four guards at the palace entrance are also rendered unconscious rather easily and Prowler walks in and looks around.

'So there's no Eggman here...yet...'thought Prowler before he collides with a brown-blue blur, knocking both down.

"Ow! Watch where you're going mister." said a 6-year-old kid that made Prowler's eyes widen.

The kid looked like a male squirrel with brown fur but had blue hedgehog quills on his back and head, his eye color was a mixture of both Sally and Sonic's.

"Says the one who plowed into me as a blur." said Prowler poking the kid in the chest.

"Well excuse me! It ain't my fault I can't see at over 500mph!"

"You know what? How 'bout we have a little race?"

"Alright. Where to?"

Prowler smirked as he know where the kid got his competitive personality from.

"The throne room. What's your name anyone?"

"Hermes. Name is based off of something, something, Greek god, something, blah, blah."

"You need to study more kid."

"Oh shut up!"

Prowler got onto all fours as Hermes got into a sprinter start-up stance.

"Why are you on all fours?" asked Hermes.

"Habit. No shortcuts in this race either." said Prowler before they both shot off, Prowler able to keep up with Hermes which surprised the kid. As they neared the first corner, Prowler jumped onto the walls and began running across them and seemed to get ahead of Hermes who pushed his speed even more. The two came upon a flight of stairs going down and Hermes jumped onto the left side railing and slide down them when he saw Prowler using one hand to slide down the railing before he jumped off, grabbed the chandelier overhead and swung clean across to the other side of the room and took off as Hermes reached the bottom of the rail and took off, creating a small sonic-boom.

Nearing the doorway to the throne room, Hermes wondered why the door wasn't open already when he heard a growl behind him and he looked around to see the fox leaping at him and he tried to speed up but the fox tackled him and the two started rolling and when they collided with the door it was blown off its hinges as the fox and squirrel/hedgehog rolled along the ground until they come to a stop, Prowler laying on his back laughing as Hermes sat on his chest laughing also.

"Hermes! What's going on?" said Sally looking at her son sternly.

"Oh come on mom! Can't I have a little fun with a new friend?" said Hermes crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hermes, listen to your mother." said Sonic while trying to suppress his own laughter.

"Traitor." muttered Hermes pouting some more before a hand is placed on his head.

"Now, now, don't get all upset over your parents being a little...strict, just have some fun while you can Hermes." said Prowler sitting up and cracking his neck.

"Who are you?" said Sally narrowing her eyes at Prowler.

"Just a friend of your kid I guess, was pretty fun racing him."

"Oh yeah! Where'd you learn to Rail-grind? Or how to jump like that from the chandelier? Or run on walls? And how'd you get to be as fast as dad?!" said the kid excitedly before his mouth is clamped shut by Prowler who chuckles nervously.

"How about you go run off somewhere while we have a little chat okay?" said Prowler pushing Hermes towards the doors.

"Okay. Good. Bye!" "Wait-"

*Slam!*

Prowler closes the doors on Hermes and looks back at Sonic and Sally and runs a hand through his messy mop of hair and sighs.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" said Sally more sternly.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured that out, although I'm not from this universe." said Prowler looking at mid-day sun.

"Who are you?" said Sonic in a tone that did not match him.

"Gee, is me hiding my second tail that confusing?" said Prowler uncurling his two tails from each other and crossing his arms and smirks at the two's expressions.

"Before you call your guards to 'kill' me, I'm not the Tails you know. I go by Prowler here and I am in no ways like that twisted two-tailed fox. *Shudders*...I don't like him." said Prowler.

"You met him?!" said Sonic.

"Yeah. He's sadistic! Whatever happened six years ago, he holds it against you guys with so much hate, he'd probably slit your kid's throat just to get back out you."

"He...he's that bad?" said Sally.

"Yeah. He killed Fiona."

Sonic and Sally: "WHAT?!"

"What, were they friends?"

"At some point but then she dumped him for Scourge and then she dumped Scourge and she came to us asking if Tails was around...and we said he wasn't...she must have gone looking...what'd he do?" said Sally.

"Slit her throat, ripped out her eyes, cut off her arms and legs, and carved his name into her chest with a knife...I'd rather not be near him." said Prowler before Shade walked into the room.

"Nice palace Faker." said Shade relaxed as he looked around.

"Great. Just what I need. Another double who claims himself to be me, by the way, whoever made you did a poor job." said Sonic and Shade's eyebrow twitched before he took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"I'd watch what I'd say around me Sonic." warned Shade before Sonic moons him.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART FAKER!" yelled Shade before Prowler grabs him by the throat and slams him into the ground, knocking him out and putting his shoe on the red-black hedgehog's back.

"Sonic, although I found that incredibly funny, do NOT piss Shade off please. I can't keep him from ripping you apart for the rest of my life." said Prowler with a poker face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel Island...

Miles was looking around the inside of the Master Emerald's Chamber when he heard a massive fight going on and he followed the nose with T.D slowly following him and when they found the sight of the brawl they saw Knuckles against the wall, bleeding heavily as he had a huge gash in his left side and both his hands were bloodied, his left eye also had a scar across it and Miles could tell he just lost the eye in this fight.

He then saw Tails twirling a butcher knife and he had his arm turn into the three-barreled plasma cannon and fired a round in front of Tails.

"What is your problem?!" snapped Tails glaring at Miles.

"My problem is apparently being naïve. I'm not like you and I think killing Knuckles is too far." said Miles glaring at Tails.

"Oh, so you're gonna betray me too?"

"After you killed Fiona? Yeah, I'm gonna backstab the loon who wants to kill everybody over something from the past!"

"I'm not gonna kill Antoine or Mighty, so that has to account for something."

"Anybody else? I thought not. T.D!"

The doll hovers in front of Miles and salutes.

"Help Knuckles to his feet."

The doll helps Knuckles to his feet and helps him walk away while Miles keeps his weapon pointed at Tails.

"Stupid Alternate Doubles." muttered Tails narrowing his eyes before he grabbed the Master Emerald and walked off.

The rumbling of the island signified that it was fall and the two groups hurried to get off it before it fell into the ocean. The three come towards the edge of the island and they see Tails take off in his jet leaving the three stuck until a black helicopter hovers up to them and the side doors opens and Moustache Man holds out his hands.

"Get in!" said the man as Knuckles jumped and was pulled into the helicopter followed by Miles and T.D and the helicopter took off as the island hit the water.

Moustache Man then flickered away to reveal a metal humanoid with 2 pairs of eyes; 2 right eyes and 2 left eyes, a scorpion-like tail on his back, and four claw-like fingers on his hands.

"We're the good guys before you ask or judge." said the metal humanoid, "Name's Scorpio. Alright Blackout, head towards the palace."

The pilot gives a thumbs-up before he flickers and the helicopter changes course for the Royal Palace.

"Get him into the medical bay." said Scorpio pointing at Knuckles, "I'll fix his eye."

* * *

Tails' Hidden Lab; 4 Hours Later...

"Stupid, stupid alternates!" muttered Tails as he pulled at his fur in anger, "All they had to do was follow my orders and allow me to kill my so called 'friends'. Lousy, no-good alternates."

The sound a sword scrapping the floor then reached his ears and he turned around to see a certain coyote standing there, his sword dragging behind him, his eyes distant and his fur and clothing dirty and torn in some places.

"Antoine?" said Tails shocked before it turned to panic as the coyote drew his sword and charged him.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Update: Scorpio is another of my OCs.


	6. Battle in the Artic and Jungle

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Scorpio and the mysterious masked man. Please note the next battles are from listening to Crash Twinsanity OSTs, so please deal with them because I couldn't get them out of my head, besides, who said about this being a straight Sonic universe story? I didn't, read my profile I write crossover stories even when its just a story type. Crossovers are like for example, you go BETWEEN two worlds say...Spyro and Crash's world, this only has characters, so it is not a Crossover.

For the fight scenes I suggest playing the theme written to add to the scenes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Clash in the Artic and the Jungle

Tails jumped back as Antoine charged, swinging his sword wildly unlike the skilled way he used to.

"You're not Tails...quit mimicking him...you're not Tails..." muttered Antoine as he tried to attack the two-tailed fox.

Suddenly the coyote was thrown into the nearby wall and held there by a bluish aura and Tails found himself covered in the same blue aura before he found himself on an iceberg in the middle of nowhere and he turned around to see a tall man with blue tinted skin, a black moustache, and his clothing resembles that of an oversized clock, his left arm is an oversized robotic one which looks like it could tip him over.

"So you're the one we're supposed to knock some sense into? Better than nothing I suppose...Listen to me good fox, if you don't stop you'll just get yourself killed, your alternates had every right to betray you." said the man with a slight British accent.

"I'm not stopping you overgrown clock, now send me back to my lab or else!" snapped Tails pulling out a machete.

"I feared you wouldn't listen to reason. N. Brio, get changed." said the tall man motioning to a second guy about Tails' size with green skin, a white lab coat, and Frankenstein-like bolts on the top of his head. The man nods and pulls out a green beaker and drinks it before he convulses violently then throws the beaker away and back-flips into the water.

[Crash Twinsanity Boss Theme- N. Tropy and N. Brio]

The tall man disappears in a clock-shaped vortex and the man from before jumps out of the water...as a huge mutant frog that nearly body-slammed Tails if he didn't move.

"Great. A great big fat a$$ frog!" said Tails as he kept dodging the frog before the frog suddenly turned back into N. Brio and Tails tail-slapped him back into the water before the other appeared from another clock vortex.

The man then pulled out a giant tuning fork-like spear from the holster on his back and charged Tails slamming the thing into the ice before he spin-kicked the fox in the face and got into a defensive stance as Tails charged, his claws outstretched for the man's face. The two kept at this before Tails rammed his namesakes into N. Tropy's chest, breaking the clock and the man fell to the ground clutching his chest as Tails advanced with a machete.

"Snively's right, you are so naïve." said Tropy before he warped away and Frog Brio body-slammed the edge of the ice, sending Tails flying towards the mainland as he roared.

[END THEME]

Tails crashed into the sand of beach and he got up and spit out sand and dusted himself off.

"Stupid dimensional travel. Freaks everywhere now." grumbled Tails before he noticed somebody approaching.

A teenage girl with light grey skin, combat boots, a black t-shirt with a red tie, a blue skirt, black hair, buck teeth and a lower case "n" on her forehead walked out of the nearby jungle juggling a coconut.

"Let me guess. Another freak trying to stop me?" said Tails glaring at the girl.

"Maybe. Depends on whether or not you stop. Look Fuzzy, we both don't want to get our hands dirty so how about you just leave and make up with your friends?" said the girl.

"Okay. And then you go back to your little tea party and play dress up! Forget it, you buck-toothed drama queen! If I have to, I will gladly break all your fingers and then shove them in your mouth." said Tails and then he noticed a dark aura around the girl.

"Tea parties? Dress up? I'm 18 you sick fox!" snapped the girl crushing the coconut in her hands, shocking the two-tailed fox.

"Oh, you didn't know my hands were bionic? Sucks to be you. Let me show you what else they can do. GET OVER HERE!" yelled the girl launching her hand at him.

Tails was so caught off guard he couldn't dodge the hand before it closed around his throat, choking him, and pulled him into the reach of the girl where she kicked him in the "family jewels" and his eyes bulged as he clutched the abused area.

"CHEAP SHOT!" squeaked Tails as he limped around.

"Don't mess with Nina Cortex then fox." said Nina cracking her bionic knuckles.

[Twinsanity Theme- Rooftop Rampage]

The two then glare at each other before they start climbing the trees, Nina having an advantage to shoot her hands forward and she's the first one to break the surface of the treetops followed by Tails and the two glare at each other again. Tails then pulls out multiple knives and throws them at Nina and she dodges all but one completely. The knife just grazes her right cheek and she touches the spot with her hand and sees a small amount of blood.

"Ooooooh! What you gonna do now girl? Go cry to your daddy?" taunted Tails with smirk before a knife embeds itself in his stomach, his eyes widen as he stares at the girl in shock.

"You know, I'm not like most teenage girls. I'm not grossed out by blood. Besides the Academy of Evil's lunch specials were worse. Yuck!" said Nina before she launched her fist at Tails and he ducked under it but didn't see her foot until it collided with his face.

"I took martial arts classes fox. Besides, I need a new fur coat."

The two then get into a melee fight, Nina beating the tar out of Tails until he bites off her left hand and she stumbles back looking at her missing hand.

"Now that's unfair! Oh well, I can still make you into a fur coat fox." said Nina launching her remaining hand forward only to have it sliced off and then the stub retracts.

"Drat! Daddy's not gonna be happy." muttered Nina before she teleported away.

[END THEME]

"I'm not stopping. Now to see what's up with Antoine." said Tails pressing a button on the watch hidden by his fur.

He was then back in his lab and he saw Antoine struggling to get up and he walked over and knocked the coyote out and dragged him over to a table and put the coyote on it and activated it.

* * *

Mobotropolis Hospital...

Knuckles awoke and he instantly knew something was wrong because he only saw red and he shot up when Sonic walked in front of him.

"Knuckles, open your other eye." said the Hedgehog and Knuckles listened and he sighed in relief when he could see clearly again.

"What...happened?" said Knuckles looking himself over and noticing the side that had the gash was now covered in metal and his right hand seemed to be made partly of metal.

"You took quite a beating from Tails didn't you?"

"HE CAUGHT ME OFF-GUARD!"

"Calm down. Nobody thinks less of you for losing, I lost a few times yet nobody's disappointed in me."

"You've actually lost 2,567,190 times Sonic." said Miles leaning against a nearby wall while working on his robotic left arm and Sonic glares at him.

"Not helping! Anyway, how bad is Tails?" said Sonic.

"Worse than he was 6 years ago. He's...sadistic...he threatened to kill an innocent Flicky that was just hovering in his way. *Shudders* I'd rather not say what he did to the poor bird." said Knuckles.

"That bad huh?"

"I just received word that a few of our...allies...lost to him. We tried to make him stop, he won't until you're all dead." said Prowler entering the room.

"How many Tails are there?" said Knuckles looking at Sonic who shrugged.

"Probably the same number of different me's." said Sonic.

"We do have one final guy, but its in the valley where a Chaos Emerald is hidden." said Prowler.

"Well use it and get that Emerald before he does! If he gets one Emerald and considering the fact he has the Master Emerald, there's no telling what could happen!" said Knuckles getting up but then wincing in pain.

"Lay down Knuckles. You're still beat. Shade, you're with me." said Prowler walking out of the room followed by the red-black hedgehog.

* * *

Hidden Valley...

"Where's that stupid Emerald? This tracker thing is busted." muttered Tails as he repeatedly slapped the Chaos Energy Tracker until he ran face-first into a Totem Head.

"Who put this stupid Totem head in the way?!" snarled Tails and the Totem's eyes flashed red before it pulled its four arms and upper body out of the ground and glared at Tails.

"Oh shit." muttered Tails as he looked up at Tikimon.

[Crash Twinsanity Boss Theme- Tikimon]

* * *

END CHAPTER

Why would I add Crash Bandicoot characters to this story? I'm a dimensional travel fan besides they were only brief cameos. Besides, blame me listening to the Soundtracks for hours straight, I couldn't get them out of my head otherwise. Also sorry for having Nina borrow Scorpion's phrase but it just came to me because she is able to launch her hands at her enemies.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Fox vs Werefox

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Scorpio and the mysterious masked man.

When Music is listed in [] then you should have that music playing as you read. It helps add to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Fox vs. Werefox

[Crash Twinisanity Boss Theme- Tikimon]

Tikimon glared down at Tails with unrelenting fury especially after the insult thrown at him and he decided to just destroy the fox instead of knocking some sense into him. Raising one of his massive stone arms he tried to crush the fox but the fox dodged at the last second and threw a knife at him. It embedded itself into his chest but it did no damage whatsoever, seriously how can you defeat a Totem god?

Tikimon slammed his arms in a four different spots, creating massive shockwaves that Tails dodged easily but the next attack caught him off guard completely, the Totem god spun around in a circle creating hurricane force winds and Tails dug his claws into the dirt to avoid being sucked in but his left arm broke off at the elbow catapulting him into the twister where he was buffeted by the fists before he collided with the walls of the valley and slide down to the ground. He got up and looked at his arm.

"Just needs a few stitches." muttered Tails before he pulled out a grenade and threw it at Tikimon who grabbed it and threw it back before it exploded.

"Stupid Totem."

Tikimon roared in anger before beams of energy erupted from his eyes and Tails had to run from the attack as it left a burnt trail of grass in its wake. Tails then ducked behind a large boulder to catch his breath and analyze the situation.

Tikimon scanned the valley slowly, reaching to the limit of his arms and lifting up various boulders to locate Tails before he let out another roar, this one high-pitched and small Totem golems popped out of the ground and began looking around Tails before one found his dismembered arm and picked it up. Suddenly the arm came to life and punched the golem in the face and then strangled the golem until it crumbled into dust and made its way back to Tails. Tails put his arm back in its original place as black threads came out of his gem and reattached his arm, good as new. Suddenly the boulder he was hiding behind was picked up and he dodged the fist of the Totem god as it came down.

Tails then bolted out of the reach of the Totem god and turned around and flipped Tikimon off.

"Can't get me now you four armed freak!" taunted Tails before a hand erupted from the ground behind him, grabbed him, pulled him underground, and he found himself staring face-to-face with Tikimon.

"Any last words?" growled Tikimon, his eyes glowing red as he charged up his eye beams.

"Yeah. OPEN WIDE!" said Tails getting his right arm free and throwing a three-grenade bundle into Tikimon's open mouth. The Totem god dropped Tails as he tried to cough up the grenades but...

*EXPLOSION!*

...he was unable to. Pieces of his head landed throughout the valley as his body fell to the ground, lifeless.

[END THEME]

"There. Now to find the Emerald." said Tails dusting himself off.

Tails kept walking until he heard a child laughing and he hid behind a tree and he looked to see a six-year-old rabbit playing with the Chaos Emerald he was after. He smirked.

'This is too easy. I can just walk up to the kid, ask for the gem, if she doesn't give it to me...oh well...' thought Tails before he put the machete he was wielding away and stepped into the kid's line of sight. The kid seemed shocked for a moment before she smiled.

"Hello mister. Where'd you come from?" asked the girl innocently.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" asked Tails smiling but not enough to show his sharp teeth.

"Yes but how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Cream Rabbot."

"I'm Tails. What are you doing with that Emerald?"

"I was going to give it to my mom. She's been...distant lately and I was thinking it would cheer her up."

"What do you mean distant?" asked Tails kneeling down in front of Cream and then he noticed a blue creature hiding behind Cream, "Who's that on your shoulder?"

"Oh! That's Cheese. Say 'hi' Cheese." said Cream talking to the Chao.

"Chao, Chao." said Cheese in a panic as he tried to pull Cream away from Tails.

"Can I have the emerald Cream? I need it for something I'm working on, but I plan to give it back when I'm done."

"But I wanted to give it to my mom." said Cream looking at her Chao friend confused.

"Please?"

Cream picked up the Emerald and walked towards Tails who outstretched his hand. As Cream neared him, she hesitated a second but then began handing the green Emerald towards him when Cheese got in the way.

"CHAO, CHAO!" screamed Cheese, his eyes wide in fear before he's backhanded to the side.

"Stay out of this!" snapped Tails before he turned back towards Cream who back-stepped, clutching the gem close.

"Give me the gem kid or else!" threatened Tails as he pulled out the machete.

Cream's eyes widened in fear as she began backing up but tripped on a rock and landed on her rear. She screamed and closed her eyes as Tails brought the machete down...

*SPLATTER!*

Cream slowly opened her eyes as she felt something wet drip onto her head and she gasped as she saw somebody's arm pierced by the deadly weapon and she saw another fox, this one yellow and white in fur coloring and his eyes were pained but sapphire.

"Cream, get your mother. NOW!" said Prowler glaring at Tails who was in shock at what just happened. Cream nodded and, using her ears, took to the sky.

"You! Why are you here?!" snapped Tails pulling the machete out of Prowler's arm.

"Get the Chaos Emerald before you." said Prowler as he cracked his neck.

"This should be fun." said Tails twirling the machete as he advanced towards Prowler.

Five Minutes Later...

Prowler is on the ground, major cuts lining his body and he sits up and spits out a wad of blood as Tails advances.

"Why are you so weak?" said Tails shocked.

"Stalling for time, look at the sun." said Prowler pointing towards the west and Tails' eyes widen as the sun is nearly gone. Suddenly Tails is hit by a beam of yellow energy and sent flying into a rock wall as certain southern belle makes her entrance along with her daughter.

Bunnie lands with Cream behind her. Bunnie's robotic arm is currently a laser cannon which she keeps pointed at Tails.

You've really changed Tails. Ah'm gonna stop you here and now, even if it's the last thing Ah do." said Bunnie glaring at the blood-orange fox.

Bunnies is wearing a cowboy hat and a light brown light jacket. Prowler gets up and stands in front of Bunnie.

"Stay behind me. I'll deal with this sick freak." said Prowler glancing towards the setting sun as he removes his gloves.

The sun then disappears beyond the horizon and Prowler staggers forward as he clutches his head in pain before he falls to his knees and hands. His fur begins to become thicker, wilder and darker, his claws become sharper, his muscles grow as he gets taller. His shoes become spikey and his fangs protrude from his mouth and when he stands up, he easily towers over all three. When he opens his eyes they glow bright yellow and are dilated.

One thing that is noticeable is that he is very lithe which allows him to fit into tight spaces. He flexes his claws before he howls and charges Tails who is caught off guard and barely dodges the claws swung at his head but doesn't avoid the kick to the face. Tails shakes his head to clear the stars but gets grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground before he is stomped on and then thrown into a tree.

Prowler then growls savagely before he grabs Tails and pile-drives him into the ground before he throws the blood-orange fox into the air and kicks him through a rock wall. Tails stumbles out of the ruined wall and shakes his head and see Cream off to the side watching in awe and Tails smirks.

"Hey freak!" said Tails pulling out a kunai knife.

Prowler turns towards him.

"You have a choice, get the Emerald or save the kid." said Tails throwing the kunai at Cream whose eyes widen in fear.

"CREAM!" cried Bunnie in fear.

Cream closes her eyes as the kunai draws near.

*Pained Whimper!*

A heavy ball of fluff falls on top of Cream and she sees the huge fox laying in her lap, the kunai wedged deep into his chest and she sees her mother fighting Tails in hand-to-hand combat.

"If you killed him Ah'm gonna rip your throat out Tails!" yelled Bunnie as she used her cybernetic limps to her advantage against Tails.

"Oh, scary! I ripped Robotnik's throat out without a care, how do you think you can beat me?" said Tails dodging her attacks.

*GUNSHOT!*

Tails looked down at his gem as it cracked from a bullet entering his back and striking it and then he began bleeding and he clutched his gem as he turned around and glared daggers at Shade who walked out of the shadows, his 9mm handgun smoking.

"That was a warning shot Tails. Now get out before I blow that cursed gem of yours to pieces." said Shade pointing his gun back at Tails.

"Fine. But this isn't over." said Tails before he teleported away.

Shade Chaos Controlled away his gun and walked over to Prowler who was unconscious and pulled out the kunai before he lifted the Werefox onto his back and turned toward Bunnie.

"Got a place to stay?" asked the red-black hedgehog and Bunnie nods and the group walk towards her house.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Cruel aren't I? Making Tails attack a child?

Anyway, if you're wondering Cream is adopted by Bunnie in this story.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	8. Interlude 1

Interlude

* * *

I am sorry for doing this in the middle of the story but I have a question and you can either answer it by reviewing or just sending me a PM.

What Theme would be good for a major fight between Tails and Miles?

This is what I'm thinking of, but if you find a better one please tell me: "Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc- Reflux the Knaaren" Theme

If you find a better one, please tell me.

I am currently working on the new chapter but need a good theme for the fight. Please don't let me down.


	9. Chapter 8: Return of Robotnik

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Scorpio and the mysterious masked man who so far only made one appearance.

* * *

Chapter 8: Return of Robotnik

Tails was in his hidden lab working on his gem, trying to repair it as the damage caused him insufferable pain. He had managed to stop the bleeding but the pain wouldn't go away when suddenly a red beam hits his hand holding the gem causing him to drop it and it slides across the floor and a big red boot crushes it and Tails falls to the ground in pain clutching his chest. He hears eerily familiar laughter before he sees red eyes looking down at him.

"Remember me Tails?" says the familiar figure before he knocks the two-tailed fox out.

* * *

1 Hour Later; Bunnie's House...

Prowler sat up with a groan and then he noticed the bandages around his chest and on the arm that he used to block the machete and he sighed. Suddenly a 6-year-old rabbit flies into his chest and hugs him, knocking the wind out of him and causing him some mild discomfort. He feels tears wetting his fur down and he looks to see the rabbit crying her eyes out.

'I must have scared her really bad with taking the kunai for her.' thought Prowler before he returned the hug trying to comfort her.

"Don't do that again mister. I do thank you for saving me but don't get yourself killed." said Cream crying.

"I know but lives are more important than a cruddy gem." said Prowler, "I won't scare you again like that okay?"

"Thank you. Sorry about crying in your chest, I was just worried." said Cream.

"It's okay. It's good to vent emotions instead of bottling them up."

"Mom wanted to talk to you and Mr. Shade."

"Okay." said Prowler getting up and walking into the living room where Bunnie has Shade by the throat.

"I'm telling you lady I don't know anything about Prowler, he's not from my world! Get a grip! GAK! Not...what...I had...in...mind...urk!" said Shade as Bunnie tightened her grip with her robotic limb on Shade's neck.

"Since when do you kill those who help you?" asked Prowler leaning against a wall and Bunnie drops Shade who gasps for breath.

"Sorry ya had to see that. Ah guess he didn't know anything 'bout ya." said Bunnie.

"Just so you don't go strangling others for information I'll tell you who I am. I'm an alternate version of Tails that isn't an insane murdering pyshcopath hellbent on revenge. My name is the same as his but so you don't confuse me with him, just call me Prowler." said Prowler.

"What was with ya turning into a big ball of fluff last night?"

"That's my power. I'm kind of monster in my own right, but I don't go around hurting innnocents only bad guys."

Suddenly the ground began shaking and the two run outside to see missiles with the Robotnik Empire ensigna on the sides heading towards Knothole.

"Please tell me everybody got out alright." said Bunnie as they saw the explosives hit their mark and explode in the distance.

"All but three did." said Prowler.

* * *

30 Minutes Earlier; Hidden Robotnik base...

Tails shook himself awake to find himself in a glass tube and near a control monitor is a familiar egg-shaped man.

"I'm surprised you haven't roboticized me yet egghead. Expecting Sonic to save me? We're no longer brothers or friends dummy." said Tails leaning against the glass.

"Oh, I know that Tails. This isn't me trying to get rid of Sonic anymore. This is me having revenge on you for killing me six years ago the way you did. By the way, I'm Robo-Robotnik now." said Robo-Robotnik turning towards Tails as he walked over.

"You can't torture me, I don't feel pain. I have multiple gems. I don't care about anyone in the Freedom Fighters." said Tails as a gem appeared on his chest.

"Oh? What were you to say or do if I was going to bomb Knothole?" said Robo-Robotnik with a smirk as he had his index finger near a big red button.

"YOU LEAVE KNOTHOLE OUT OF THIS!"

"Oh? So you still have sympathy for those in Knothole hmmm? Too bad..." said Robot-Robotnik pressing the button.

On the huge monitors, thousands of missiles are launched from a nearby Missile Silo and they all head towards Knothole and Tails' eyes widen.

"WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T COME BACK!" snarled Tails as his gem and eyes glowed bright red. His claws grew longer, his fur got shaggier, and his height doubled before he punched the glass, shattering it and he advanced towards Robotnik menacingly. Robotnik ran off as Tails tried to grab him but missed and he returned to normal before he looked over the monitor.

'How much damage was done?' thought Tails worriedly as he ran out of the base and towards Knothole.

* * *

Knothole; 1 Hour Later...

Tails looked at the destruction of the village-turned-small-city and clenched his fists. He smelled no dead bodies, so that means evacuation must of taken place before the missiles hit. He turns around upon hearing rocks crumbling and he sees a big slab of solid concrete thrown to the side as three figures emerge from the rubble. The first two he recognizes as Miles and Tails Doll but the third...his eyes narrow as he recognizes who that kid belongs to and pulls out a throwing axe and chucks it at him only to have it harmlessly bounce off the arm of Miles.

"Get out of here Hermes. I've got to take care of this trash." said Miles transforming his right arm into the three-barreled Plasma Cannon and points it at Tails as Hermes nods and speeds off.

"Why are you defending Sonic and everybody else? You're programmed to kill them!" said Tails glaring at Miles.

"That programming has been removed and disabled. I am free from that curse." said Miles as the robotic pieces began to fade from view until he looked like a regular two-tailed fox, aside from the massive plasma cannon for an arm he was using.

"W-what just happened?"

"Miles died on the DeathEgg, I am Miles 'Tails' Prower and I'm the new Miles."

"Wait. You said you went back to the past...so if Miles died on the DeathEgg...then who the f** are you?"

"If you used that IQ you had you'd realize that upon his death I learned that he and I were the same. It was a shock but I'm glad he got rid of the programming because now I can protect Sonic from creeps like you!"

"Like you could protect anything. Miles died, so what does that say about you? I'll kill Sonic and you can watch him and his son die a slow agonizing death."

_"Initiating Sonic Protection Program." _

Tails was sent flying as he was hit with a Plasma round and he collapsed to the ground before he rolled away from a massive fist from Tails Doll.

"Let's plaaaaaaay." said T.D as he extended his claws and charged Tails.

Hydra missiles then erupted from the mini-launchers on Miles' plasma cannon and homed in on Tails.

"Oh shit." muttered Tails as he was stuck between a wall that blocked his left side and rear escape routes, T.D charging him on the right and missiles coming at him from the front.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	10. 9: Evil Fox vs Robotic Fox

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Scorpio and the mysterious masked man.

Suggestion: Have "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST- I'm my own Master Now" playing during the fight scene.

* * *

Chapter 9: Fox vs. Robotic Fox and a Creepy Fox Doll

*EXPLOSION*

Tails jumped out of the smoke cloud, minus his right arm and he skidded along the ground before he came to a stop and glared at Miles and Tails Doll with unrelenting hate. Tails Doll opened his teeth filled mouth and swallowed the arm that he severed before he grinned sadistically at Tails who growled in anger at the doll monster.

"T.D, it doesn't help us if you make him mad." said Miles reverting his arm to normal before he had it turn into a buzz-saw.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." said T.D scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Both of you just shut up and die!" growled Tails charging forward, a katana in his good arm.

Miles dodged the swings of the sword easily but was caught off guard as Tails hit him with one of his tails, sending him flying into a strangely undamaged gasoline tanker where it exploded.

[Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST- I'm my own Master Now]

Miles walks out of the flaming wreckage, his left arm and leg now sporting the metal underneath as the explosion burned off the flesh and fur, his right tail also showing its true metallic nature. Miles looks himself over and then he closes his eyes.

"_Activating Termination Protocols." _said Miles before he opened his eyes, both glowing with a red-blue tint. A sword hilt then appeared in the tip of Miles' robotic tail and he grabbed it and unsheathed a Laser Katana before he got into a stance. Tails smiled evilly before he charged forward with his sword and attacked yet Miles was able to block every attack thrown at him with ease. Tails then did a swiping sword swipe and took off Miles' left leg at the ankle, causing sparks to fly and blood to leak from the now broken metal. Miles ground his teeth in pain before he rammed his revealed robotic claws into Tails' stomach and ripped out his kidney.

Tails stumbled back clutching the wound before he glared at Miles.

"I'm no longer programmed to kill friends but I am programmed to kill in self-defense." said the robotic fox as he walked with his good foot, his broken robotic leg dragging on the ground.

"Funny thing though, long as I have these gems...*points to gem on chest*...I can't be killed." said Tails.

"That gem...why is it so familiar?" mused Tails Doll to himself as he went back to his normal size and was now hiding, his gem yellow.

"I'm not from this world, I won't die if you kill me, I'll just be sent back home." said Miles before he threw a shuriken at Tails which embedded into the evil fox's right leg. The two then charge each other and after several minutes, both jump back and are covered in various cuts, Miles' left side of his face showing the metal underneath, his right eye gone and replaced with the robotic eye underneath. Tails has a kunai wedged into his neck and his right tail is cut off.

"Let's see if that's true." said Tails before he disappeared and reappeared behind Miles and cut him in half. Suddenly Miles' chest opened up and a glowing blue cylinder emerged.

'Don't help me' mouthed Miles to Tails Doll who nodded and flew off, his gem blue.

"Are you wondering what powers me Tails? I'll tell you what it is; a thermal plasma generator. Tell me, what happens when you set it for overload?" said Miles as he twisted the cylinder all the way to the right before it went back into his chest and Miles began glowing blue. Tails eyes widened before he found a metal hand wrapped around his leg.

"I'll be back home when this ends but you...you'll be dead. HAHAHAHA! *Mimics Billy from Predator* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA-!"

*EXPLOSION!*

[Theme Ends]

The shockwave eradicates everything within a twenty-five mile radius, but it ignores any Mobians caught in the blast for some reason, yet everything else is turned to dust.

* * *

Miles' Universe...

Miles shot awake before he looked around and let out a groan.

"That was one freaky dream..." muttered Miles as he clutched his head.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this fight and sorry if it was over too quick, I did try to drag it out. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
